Social network sites such as Facebook®, Google+®, Twitter®, LinkedIn®, etc. provide a variety of information to users, including the display of photographs. (FACEBOOK is a trademark of the Facebook Corporation in the United States or other countries; GOOGLE PLUS is a trademark of the Google Corporation in the United States or other countries, TWITTER is a trademark of the Twitter Corporation in the United States or other countries; LINKEDIN is a trademark of the LinkedIn Corporation in the United States or other countries.) Some sites enable users to tag other users that appear in photographs, using the photographs as key indexes to a variety of data associated with the other user, for example linking activity in the different user accounts.